Perdu ?
by Lawrena
Summary: Remus est dans le coma, et Sirius est effondré.


[J'ai retrouvé ça. Ça date de 2013 mais bon. Autant vous faire partager. :)]

 **Perdu ?**

Non… Non, ce n'était pas possible. L'idée même lui était insupportable.

\- Allo ? Monsieur ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, et raccrocha, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer les paroles dites quelques secondes auparavant.

Remus… Son Remus. Blessé gravement, le corps déchiqueté, et plongé dans le coma. Sirius en avait déjà entendu parler, l'un de ses oncles éloignés était également tombé dans le coma, lorsque lui-même était jeune. Il avait été le voir, une fois par semaine par mois. Et puis, ses parents avaient cessés de l'amener. Quelques années plus tard, sa mère lui avait annoncé sa mort, comme on parle du temps qu'il fait. Sirius en avait été choqué sur le coup, et s'était remémoré ce visage endormi, à l'allure paisible. Un sommeil éternel. On n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver comment faire sortir les gens du coma, sans porter atteinte à leurs capacités intellectuelles, ou même à leur vie. Même les sorciers étaient dans un terrain inconnu, lorsqu'il s'agissait de coma.

Sirius se rendit soudain compte qu'il tremblait. Il s'étonnait encore de n'être pas tombé à terre. Comment ses jambes pouvaient-elles encore le porter ? Elles tremblaient tellement qu'il lui semblait qu'elles allaient défaillir et l'abandonner à chaque seconde de plus où il restait debout. Mais s'il asseyait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de se relever. La peur nouait son estomac, et se répandait dans son corps tout entier, tel un venin, venant saisir son esprit et son cœur. Il était comme figé, tandis qu'il tentait de réaliser tout ce que cela pouvait représenter.

Remus était dans le coma.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il sembla soudain sortir de sa léthargie, saisit ses clés et son manteau de cuir, et sortir de l'appartement à toute vitesse en dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il manqua de tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard, il volait à toute vitesse sur sa moto, en direction de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Et il ne tarda pas à y arriver. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme de l'accueil, et livide, lui demanda le numéro de la chambre de Remus. 23. L'âge qu'ils avaient tous les deux… Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Remus n'avait pas le droit de le laisser alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes… Ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur vie.

Montant de nouveau les escaliers en trombe, incapable de patienter suffisamment pour l'ascenseur, il courut presque jusqu'à trouver la porte de la chambre de Remus… et s'arrêta net devant, incapable d'y entrer. L'homme qu'il aimait était derrière cette porte, inconscient, et dans un état grave. La personne qu'il avait eu au téléphone lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre qu'il soit hors de danger, car ses blessures étaient très graves.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, et il peinait à respirer normalement. Les battements de son cœur résonnait jusqu'à ses tympans, tandis que son cerveau peinait à penser et à commander son corps. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit cependant par pousser la porte avec une soudaine douceur. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière cette porte, de l'état dans lequel il serait. Si bien qu'il ne regarda pas directement le lit, et referma la porte, faisant face à cette dernière. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux un moment, puis se décida à se retourner pour faire face à une vision qui lui souleva un haut de cœur.

Remus était là, dans ce lit, dans un état effroyable. Couvert d'un linge blanc, on ne pouvait distinguer que ses bras, le haut de son torse, et son visage. Mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. Il connaissait ces blessures pour les avoir pendant si longtemps soignées. Mais jamais il n'avait vu le corps de son amant en si mauvais point, même pendant les pires pleines lunes. Il avait été mordu jusqu'à l'os, et des bandes avaient beau recouvrir les zones les plus graves, elles étaient devenues toutes rouges. Il saignait apparemment énormément. Le haut de son torse était dans le même état, couvert de cicatrices, et d'un grand bandage. Quant à son visage… Des ecchymoses, des cheveux en moins, et quelques blessures mineures. Il avait apparemment tenté de protéger son visage. Son cou cependant, n'avait pu échapper aux morsures et griffures. Et il comprit, en voyant à quel point il était déchiqueté, que Remus ne s'était pas fait ça tout seul. C'était un loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué. Et étant donné que la pleine lune n'était que dans trois semaines, c'était un loup-garou non transformé.

Le cœur serré de voir son amant dans son état, il s'accrocha à la barre de son lit, et s'approcha d'une chaise où il se laissa tomber. Sa main vint timidement se poser sur celle du lycanthrope. Son regard gris tremblait comme jamais. Il était d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, ou du moins le semblait. Pourtant quiconque aurait jeté un regard à la scène qui se passait dans cette chambre d'hôpital, aurait pu voir qu'à côté de cet homme dont le corps avait été déchiqueté, se trouvait un enfant. Un enfant perdu dans un corps d'homme, et perdu tout simplement, comme si on l'avait abandonné. Le désespoir se lisait dans son regard alors qu'il observait l'homme dans le coma.

Et c'était en effet ce que ressentait Sirius. Il se sentait soudain seul, comme jamais auparavant. Remus lui paraissait tout à coup si loin, si inaccessible. Le loup-garou avait toujours veillé sur le Black, et ce dernier avait tenté de lui rendre la pareille. Il avait échoué…

Sa main remonta vers le visage de l'ancien gryffondor, caressant sa joue blessée. Ses doigts passèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres si douces, qu'il aimait tant. C'était étrange de voir que, malgré l'état dans lequel Remus était, son visage semblait paisible. Etait-il en train de faire un beau rêve ? Dans un lieu paisible ? Avait-il conscience de sa présence ?

\- Remus… Oh mon Remus…, souffla-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa, avant de fondre soudain en larmes.

C'était trop difficile à supporter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Remus soit blessé à ce point. Et encore moins l'idée qu'il n'allait sans doute pas se réveiller. Ca faisait trop mal…

Il renifla, et essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes. La vie était injuste. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi toujours sur Remus ? C'était un homme bon, généreux, qui méritait d'être heureux. Il n'avait pas mérité d'être mordu par un loup-garou, d'être rejeté comme il l'avait été, de souffrir comme il avait souffert. Et il n'avait pas mérité ce qui venait de lui arriver. C'était un homme doux, et rempli d'amour. Alors pourquoi la vie lui infligeait-elle ça ?

Il avait envie de crier, de se révolter, de s'en prendre au premier venu. Mais c'est à peine s'il parvint à parler à nouveau :

\- Me laisse pas… Mon Moony, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie… J'ai besoin de toi moi. Reviens-moi. On a encore plein de choses à vivre…

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Sa voix était rauque, brisée comme son cœur. Il serrait avec douceur la main de Remus entre les siennes. Elle était si froide… Il voulait au moins la réchauffer. Sentait-il sa présence ? Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir ces yeux d'ambre qu'il aimait tant s'ouvrir, et ces lèvres merveilleuses lui souffler que tout allait bien, que ce n'était rien. Mais l'homme allongé n'en fit rien, comme inconscient à la présence du brun qui pleurait à ses côtés. Sirius l'observa pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève soudainement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le spectacle de son amant mutilé. Il avait besoin d'air, et de sortir de cet endroit macabre, de s'éloigner de cette image si pâle de Remus, et si faible. Si bien qu'il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, sans se préoccuper des exclamations outrées des gens autour de lui, qu'il bousculait parfois. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir, il percuta brutalement un homme un peu plus petit que lui, qui le retint pourtant de justesse avec fermeté, les sauvant d'une chute. Il jeta un regard perdu au regard surpris qui se posa sur lui. James.

Désespéré et honteux de lui montrer un visage décomposé, il le contourna et se remit à courir. Sans doute venait-il voir Remus. Il ne voulait même pas savoir. Il voulait juste oublier, oublier que dans la pièce 23 du premier étage, se trouvait l'homme qu'il aimait, dans un état plus que précaire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il resta un moment hébété en remarquant qu'il y avait un grand soleil. Comment pouvait-il faire si beau, en un jour si sombre ? La chaleur ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, et le fit que se sentir plus seul encore dans son malheur. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'été, qui était période de vacances, lorsqu'il était jeune. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé les vacances… C'était des périodes sombres de sa vie, étant donné qu'il rentrait bien souvent dans sa famille. Du moins, si on pouvait appeler ça une famille. Son véritable foyer, il l'avait trouvé à Poudlard, auprès de James, Remus et Peter.

Remus…

Il se laissa tomber par terre contre un mur, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, se laissant aller à son malheur. Il se sentait si mal… et tellement perdu. Il resta là un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Sirius…

La voix le fit sursauter. James… Il releva un regard rouge et étonné vers lui. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il resta silencieux. Son meilleur ami se baissa alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, Padfoot. Ca va s'arranger, tu vas voir… Remus est un battant.

Sirius frissonna au nom de son bien aimé, mais accueillit l'étreinte avec soulagement. Il se serra tout contre lui, s'accrochant à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je… Je suis perdu Prongs… Je suis perdu… J'ai peur.

Avec Remus, il était capable de battre ses démons qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Mais sans lui… ce n'était que cause perdu. Il redevenait cet enfant effrayé, rongé par ses démons. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus aucune défense, à présent. Il avait brisé sa carapace pour Remus, et ce dernier n'était plus là pour le protéger de lui-même. Il était seul. Seul et désespéré…

\- Je sais. Accroche-toi à moi, on rentre.

\- Ma… Ma moto…, souffla t'il.

\- Je reviendrai la chercher plus tard. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

Il cessa donc de protester, et se blottit contre James, qui les fit transplaner. Il reconnut le salon des Potter. James le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui ramena un bon chocolat chaud. Cette vision lui serra le cœur. Remus…

Il le but cependant. Il ne s'étonnait pas qu'il n'ait pas ramené d'alcool. Sirius n'y réagissait pas très bien, et avait tendance à faire pleins de conneries. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir oublier ses soucis et les noyer dans une bouteille.

Il sentit néanmoins une chaleur réconfortante dans son ventre, bénéfice du chocolat chaud. James alla alors s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas rester ici. Je refuse que tu restes tout seul à ton appartement. Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami. Et si tu as besoin d'être tranquille, on ne te dérangera pas. On surveillera Harry pour qu'il ne vienne pas t'importuner.

\- Tonton Sirius !

En parlant du loup… - l'expression le fit tristement sourire – voilà que le petit Potter se jetait sur lui. Sirius le serra dans ses bras. Derrière lui, la mère de Lily apparut.

\- Bonjour Sirius. Tu as encore besoin de moi, James ?, demanda t'elle à James. Vous avez fait vite.

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Rentrez bien…

Elle acquiesça, et après un signe de tête d'au revoir, elle embrassa Harry sur le front, et partit. Sirius était resté silencieux durant la brève conversation. Mais lorsque le petit Potter s'était jeté sur lui, il l'avait serré instinctivement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure de jais.

\- Pou'quoi t'es triste ? Et tonton Moony, il est pas là ?

Le maraudeur se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tonton Moony est à l'hôpital. Mais ça va aller, les médecins vont le guérir… Ca va aller.

Sa voix tremblait, tandis qu'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même.

\- Harry, n'embête pas Padfoot, et va jouer dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

La voix de James était douce, mais sans appel. Harry embrassa donc Sirius sur la joue puis se laissa retomber par terre, avant de courir vers sa chambre. Une fois le petit disparu, James ajouta alors :

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, Padfoot…

Mais Sirius le coupa :

\- Il méritait pas ça. Il a déjà énormément souffert. Il méritait pas ça, Prongs, la vie est injuste… C'est l'homme le plus généreux et au cœur le plus pur que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il ne méritait pas ça…

James serra son ami qui s'était remis à pleurer et à trembler, secoué de spasmes violents.

\- Je sais. Mais Remus est courageux, et il t'aime. Il va revenir, et vous serez heureux. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Sirius continuait de pleurer sur son épaule, incapable de se contrôler. Lui pourtant toujours maître de ses émotions, devenait incontrôlable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Remus. Sans lui, il n'était plus qu'un homme brisé…

\- Et si…, souffla-t-il. Et si il… il ne se réveillait pas… ?

\- Il va se réveiller, le coupa à son tour James. Il est fort.

\- Mais tu l'as pas vu… T'as pas vu dans quel état il était. Et je ne connais personne qui se soit réveillé du coma.

James se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Lui, il le fera. Aie confiance en lui, d'accord ?

\- O… Oui…

Un léger silence s'installa, avant que Sirius ne le rompe :

\- J'ai entendu dire une fois que les gens dans le coma pouvaient nous entendre parfois. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Que Remus m'entend ?

James le regarda avec douceur, touché par la tristesse de son ami.

\- J'en suis sûre. Tu peux lui parler, même si ça peut faire bizarre. Et il sent ton amour et ta douleur. C'est ce qui le fera revenir.

Sirius acquiesça, s'allongeant à moitié sur James, qui se mit à caresser ses cheveux avec douceur. Remus faisait ça, parfois. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina un instant que c'était l'homme dont il était amoureux, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Mais l'odeur de James persistait. Et il avait beau l'apprécier, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Remus, qui le rendait complètement fou. Pourtant, apaisé par les caresses de James dans ses cheveux, il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur ses genoux, épuisé de tristesse et se sentant complètement vidé. Il alla chercher dans le rêve une consolation, et y retrouva Remus, qui l'attendait pour le consoler et le rassurer. Remus qui le serra très fort dans ses bras, l'embrassa, et lui promit de revenir bientôt.

Une promesse qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rompre.

The End


End file.
